In the e-commerce, a buyer can search a product through a name, brand, model number, price of the product and the like. With respect to some type of product, the buyer is more interested in the product color e.g., clothes, cosmetic and the like. Under this circumstance, it is hard to make the buyer obtain the product of the color desired thereby in a manner of searching for the name, brand, model number and price of the product.